And Baby Makes Three
by Mrs-Two-Star
Summary: Gillian and Cal have a baby. :


A little ficlet. Gillian and Cal have a bebe! ;P Read up! Oh, the stories aren't connected. They are just little bits of their life with their daughter. And they aren't in the right order by Sophie's age. They are in random order.

* * *

><p>The little girl's fingers held tight to her mother's hand. Her curly wisps of hair were bouncing as she ran toward the swing set. "Mummy, look the swings! Can you swing with me? Daddy can push us." Gillian felt herself being pushed down into the swing by her bubbly young daughter.<p>

"Oi, Sophie. Careful, Luv. Your mums not going anywhere." The bubbly brunette smiled up at her dad. Cal couldn't believe it. There in front of him was his and Gill's little miracle. It had taken almost a year and a half for them to conceive. They had named her Sophie, not as a bad memory for Gill, but as a new start and recognition to Gillian's first baby girl. Sophie looked every bit like Gillian, but she got her father's accent. Gill loved to make her talk just to hear her 'sound so much like her daddy'.

"Push me daddy!" The little girl yelped as she tugged on the edge of Cal's shirttail. She let out a giggle similar to her mum's. Gillian slipped her finger through one of his belt loops and pulled him toward her swing. She ran her hand over his chest before pushing him toward Sophie's swing.

"Hold on tight, Luv." Her small hands wrapped around the chains. She flew forward through the air and yelled for Cal to push her higher. Sophie looked to her left and noticed her mum wasn't swinging.

"Daddy I want to stop." Cal reached out and grabbed onto the chains. He was worried that he had pushed his little girl too high. As soon as the swing came to a stop the young girl hopped off.

"What's wrong Sophie?" Both parents said in unison.

"Mummy isn't swinging." She stared Gillian straight in the eyes. Then she bat her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Come here sweetheart. I'll hold you on my lap and daddy can push us." Sophie bounded up to her mum. She landed hard in Gill's lap, a giggle escaping both their mouths.

"Okay, Daddy you can push us now." Little Sophie gazed up at her dad. Gillian pulled her daughter in tight and told her to hold on. Cal reached forward and pushed on Gill's lower back. The swing moved forward and a large smile grew on the girls face. She turned around to face her mom. "Isn't this fun mummy?"

"Yeah sweetie, it is." She looked into her daughter's blue eyes. All she saw was extreme joy and happiness. "I love you Soph."

"I love you too, Mummy. And you too, daddy!" Even though Sophie was 'Daddy's Little Girl' she still had her moments with her mum.

* * *

><p>They were all at home when Sophie pulled a game out of the closet and pushed it into her father's lap, giving him puppy dog eyes.<p>

"Watcha got there, Luvbug?" He said, as he pulled her up into his lap.

"It's a game Daddy. I wanna play chutes and ladders with you and Mummy." Gillian picked up the box and headed for the kitchen table. "Yay!" Sophie jumped up off of the couch and ran until she had her arms locked around her mother's legs. Gillian giggled and continued walking to the table.

"Come on Daddy!" Sophie climbed into the chair next to the one she was saving for her Dad. Cal got up off the couch and strolled into their kitchen. Gillian was still standing next to the table setting the game board out. As he walked by her, he slid his hand across the small of her back. Emily walked in the door at this exact moment.

"Hey Em. We're playing chutes and ladders wanna play?" Gillian said as she kissed her step-daughters cheek.

"Yeah sure." Gillian and Emily sat down to each other. The each grabbed a player and spun the spinner to see who went first. Sophie spun a 6 and began to move her player forward.

By the time they got to the end of the game Cal and Emily had fallen down the largest chute and Sophie and Gillian were tied to the end. Sophie had only three spaces for her to win, while Gill had only 2. Sophie pulled the spinner from in front of her dad. She let out a humph before spinning and closing her eyes. The Lightman Family stared at the spinner in disbelief as they found that Sophie had won the game for the third time this week. Sophie moved her hand from her eyes and counted out the spaces carefully.

"I win! I win!" She exclaimed as she stood up and jumped to the cookie jar in the kitchen.

"Wait, honey." Her mom stopped her. Gillian got up from her chair and walked into the kitchen where her daughter was standing, cookie in hand. Gill leaned over to whisper in Sophie's ear. "If we both give daddy puppy eyes, then maybe he will take us to get milkshakes instead of just a cookie." The bubbly girls eyes sparkled at this. She reached up to grab her mother's hand and the pair of them walked out to where Cal sat at the table. When he looked down to Sophie he saw her eyes and was already starting to weaken.

"Daddy, can you take me, mummy, and sissy to get milkshakes?" His eyebrows went up in surprise as heard her request. Next he went to check Gill's face for her expression. This made his pupils dialate a bit as he saw her puppy eyes. The corners of her lips went up a little as he licked his lips and tried to focus back on Sophie.

"Alright sweetie. Do you want to walk to the little one down the road?"

"With the orange roof? And the big ice cream cone on top?" She said turning around to her mother for approval. Gillian slightly shook her head as Cal confirmed to his daughter. "Yay!"

Emily was dragged out of the chair by Sophie. Emily and Gillian grabbed their purses before heading out the door. Emily was pulled down the sidewalk by her little sister while Cal and Gillian walked behind them, his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Mummy, Daddy, Mummy, Daddy, Santa came!" Cal and Gillian's bubbly six year old daughter burst into their room on Christmas morning-at 6:42 A.M.<p>

"Cal, take care of her please." Gill said shoving the side of his leg with hers. He mumbled something incoherent and rolled over to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Daddy!" Sophie screamed, jumping on the bed and began tickling him. Gillian laughed a little and began helping her daughter with the act. He began chuckling lightly, trying to hold his laughter back.

"Alright." He said, putting his hands up in surrender. He grabbed both of his girls and pulled them close to him. Each received a kiss on the cheek before they were let go to get out of bed. Gillian, dressed in her Christmas pajamas and her daughter adorned in hers as well, stand at the door and wait for Cal to get out of bed. Once he climbed out of bed he stepped into the doorway and encircled his arms around Gillian's waist. They shared a kiss and Sophie ran toward the stairs exclaiming her parents making a 'cutzie'. Cal and Gillian grabbed each other's hands and walked down the stairs with their daughter bouncing in front of them.

"I wonder if I got what I asked him for." Sophie rounded the corner at the bottom of the steps and turned her head to look for her mom and dad. "Hurry! The gifts might disappear!" She raced into the living room and let out an excited squeal.

Gillian smiled at Cal and they walked down the single step into their living room. When they walked in they saw Sophie sitting on top of her new bike. "Look Mummy! I got it!"

"Yes you did, sweetheart!" She walked over and kissed the top of her daughter's head and knelt down to get a better look at the bike.

* * *

><p>She held the sand up to her mother. "Ahhh." She exclaimed.<p>

"I know sweetheart." She looked over her sunglasses at her one and a half year old girl playing in the sand. When Sophie smacked at the water in the purple pail to wash her hands off, she was congratulated by her mother. Gillian looked passed her brunette daughter to her husband walking out of the ocean.

"See something you like?" He asked when he got closer. Gillian folded the corner of the page in the book she's reading and placed it on a dry area of her beach towel. She lowered her glasses further down her nose and looked up at him.

"Don't you know it." She smiled sexily. "The things I'm going to do to you when she's in for a nap." She turned over and looked up at him again. "Play with her please. I'm going to get us ice cream. You look like you could use something refreshing." She put her hands up in the air hoping he would help pull her up. He obliged and leaned down, taking her hands. He admired the view as she bent over the beach bag to grab her wallet. "I'll be right back." She informed him.

"Hurry back." He yelled after her. After watching his wife walk away, he picked up his daughter, "Come on Luvbug, let's go to the water and wait for mummy to get some sweets." He carried her down and set her on the sand.

She pat at the water that lapped at her legs. Cal took the phone from his pocket and started snapping pictures of his baby girl. Although he knew his wife would be coming back to them soon, he sent the pictures to her BlackBerry. He looked up to the ice cream cart and saw her unzip a pocket on her wallet and look down at her phone. She typed something out while she waited for the treats to be made.

"Oi, Soph." Cal called down to his daughter. She looked up to him, her hands still playing with the water by her legs. "Your mom says you're beautiful." She squealed happily and went back to playing with the water. Cal stored his phone back into his pocket. After checking to see the status of their sweet treats, Gillian headed back toward their beach chairs. Cal saw that she was walking back and picked up their daughter who yelped reluctantly, not wanting to leave the water. He set Sophie in her undersized beach chair and sat in the oversized blue one to her left. He sat sprawled out on the chair, comfortable to him, but uncomfortable to any other human being.

"Vanilla for my lover." Gillian handed a ice cream cone to Cal. "Strawberry for my baby." She leaned down and placed it in Cal's lap. He knew to feed it to Sophie. "And a chocolate milkshake for me." She sat in her chair to Sophie's right. Neapolitan ice cream was something they always kept in the freezer.

"Thank you." Cal leaned behind his daughter's beach chair and blew Gillian a kiss. She caught it and blew one his direction.

"You're welcome." She smiled and sipped at her drink for a minute before looking up to him again. "I should really be thanking you. Not many people would be ok with giving me sweets." She giggled adorably around the straw of her milkshake. Cal leaned forward and spooned some of the strawberry ice into his daughter's direction. She accepted it messily. After a few spoonfuls she got fussy.

"I think she's done with it, love." Cal handed the melting cup of strawberry ice cream to his wife.

"But she loves strawberry ice cream. There's a ton left." Gillian placed the melted cup on her towel and knelt in front of her daughter's chair. "What is it baby? Are you sleepy?" Sophie climbed out of the chair and into her mother's embrace. "Let's go back up and take a nap, baby girl." She gave Cal a grin, hoping he remembered her promise from earlier.

* * *

><p>Gillian was seated at the kitchen table with her daughter. There was a small bucket of crayons between them. Each had a coloring book laying open before them. Sophie's book was filled with animals and Gillian's filled with fairies. Next to the crayon bucket there was a plate of rice crispy treats.<p>

"Mummy look." Sophie pushes at her rice crispy treat until it closely resembles a heart shape. "Because I love you, mummy!"

Gillian smiles at her daughter, "I love you too, baby!" She leans toward her daughter and kisses the top of her head before ruffling her rough curls. Sophie used her precariously spaced teeth to rip into the treat as her mother looked back down to the fairy she'd been coloring. "What do you think it needs, honey?" Gillian looked over and asked her daughter.

"I think it needs some pink on her belt. And brown…" the rest of her sentence is muffled in her next bite of rice crispy. Gillian adjusted the picture just so and added the colors recommended by her daughter. She spun the colored picture toward Sophie and grabbed a rice crispy treat.

"How's that, sweetie?" Gillian bit into the treat and searched the crayon bucket for her favorite color.

"It's perfect, Mummy!" Sophie shoved the last bit of rice crispy into her mouth and turned back toward her picture. "Can we put these in a card for daddy?"

"Sure baby. I'll go get some construction paper. What color?" Gillian stood from her spot at the table and headed toward the office.

"Green or blue!" She responded to her mother. Her animal picture of a hippo exploded with color and she signed her name at the bottom, ready for it to be put on construction paper for her father. Gillian returned with two pieces of paper, one blue one green. She handed the blue one to her daughter and used the green one to glue her drawing to it. She signed the bottom of the coloring with her name and hearts. Sophie finished decorating hers just in time to show her mother before the front door opened.

"Ello my loves." Cal called through the house.

"In the kitchen, hun." Gillian yelled out to him. Cal walked in and kissed Gillian on the cheek and Sophie on the top of the head.

"Look what we made for you, Daddy!" Sophie let out an elated squeal and held up the colored pictures to her father. He took them from her to examine them on a closer level.

"They look marvelous my lovelies." He side hugged them both. "Shall we hang them on the fridge?"

* * *

><p>Gillian got everything she had ever wanted. A family. A functional loving family. An amazing husband. And a beautiful daughter. What more could she ask for?<p> 


End file.
